custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Birthday (1994, Chris the Awesome Guy's version) (script)
(we see the kids inside the school) *(the music starts for "There Are Seven Days") *Phoebe: There are seven days. There are seven days. There are seven days in a week. *Kids: There are seven days. There are seven days. There are seven days in a week. *Phoebe: Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday. *Kids: Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Barney's Birthday... Barney's Birthday? *(music ends) *(Barney appears) *Barney: Hi, everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Kathy: Barney, is today my birthday? *Barney: It sure is, Kathy *Shawn: Well, Barney... *Barney: Yes, Shawn? *Shawn: Baby Bop, and BJ will arrive today. Will you go outside and keep checking if they come? *Barney: Sure thing, Shawn! *(Barney looks outside to watch for the others) *(Baby Bop & BJ arrive) *Baby Bop & BJ: Hi, Barney! *Barney: Why, hello there, Baby Bop! Hello there, BJ! *(Baby Bop & BJ enter the classroom) *Barney: Hmm, I wonder what everyone's up to? *(the kids, Baby Bop, & BJ have the ingredients) *(the music starts for "The Tortilla Song") *Baby Bop: when you make your own tortillas... *BJ: You've got to pat, pat, pat. *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: When we're done, we can wrap it 'round other foods. That's a really good idea. It's a special kind of bread that we're making ourselves. It's known as a tortilla. When you put other food inside it, you can make a taco or chalupa. But it all starts with one tortilla. *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Oh, we're having lots of fun making special bread. We're rolling it oh so flat. And when you make your own tortillas, you've got to pat, pat, pat. *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: You've got to pat, pat, pat. *(Music ends) *Phoebe: Everybody, here comes Barney! Quick! Cover up the tortillas! *(Everyone covers up the party food) *(Barney arrives) *Barney: Hi, everyone. What's going on? *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Nothing. *Barney: Hmm. Well, okay. If you say so. It's a wonderful day to go outside for some fresh air. Would you all like to join me? *Min: Sure, we'd love to join you. Come on, everyone! *(Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids go outside for some fresh air) *(we can see that inside the classroom, the party food is uncovered and the tortillas are missing) *BJ: Well, I guess we should get back inside. Barney, why don't you go to the store to buy some... Hmm. *Phoebe: Oh, I know! How about some milk? *Barney: Great idea, Phoebe! *(Barney leaves) *(BJ, and the kids go back inside the classroom *(the music starts for "Who Took the Tortillas?") *BJ, , Min, Kathy, Carlos , & Shawn: Who took the tortillas from the dinner plate? Phoebe took the tortillas from the dinner plate. *Phoebe: Who me? *BJ, , Min, Kathy, Shawn & Carlos: Yes you. *Phoebe: Couldn't be. *BJ, ,Min , Kathy , Shawn , & Carlos: Then who? *BJ, Min, Kathy, Phoebe & Shawn: Who took the tortillas from the dinner plate? Carlos took the tortillas from the dinner plate. *Carlos: Who me? *BJ, Min , Kathy, Phoebe & Shawn: Yes you. *Carlos: Couldn't be *BJ, & Kids: Then who? Then who? It's you! *(music ends) *Baby Bop: Ouch, my stomach hurts! *BJ: Oh, Baby Bop. Are you alright. *Baby Bop: I ate all of the tortillas! *Carlos: You should be more careful next time not to eat too much, Baby Bop. *(45 minutes later title card) *BJ: We're all ready for Kathy's birthday bash! Who's ready to celebrate? *Baby Bop, & Barney: We are! *Min: here she comes! Everybody, turn out the lights! *(Baby Bop, BJ, Barney and the kids turn out all the lights) *(Kathy arrives) *Kathy: Wow. Why is it so dark in here? *(the others flick the lights on) *Baby Bop, BJ, Barney & Kids: Surprise! Happy birthday, Kathy! *(the music starts for "Happy Birthday to You") *Baby Bop, BJ, Barney & Kids: Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Kathy. Happy birthday to you. *(music ends) *Phoebe: Now, make a wish and blow out the candles! *Kathy: Okay! *( Kathy blows out the candles) *Baby Bop, BJ, Barney & Kids: Yay! *Kathy: Aw, shucks! Thank you, everybody, for this wonderful dinosaur party! *Baby Bop, BJ, Barney & Kids: You're welcome, Kathy! *Kathy: Preparing for my birthday really made my day. It made me feel special! *Carlos: Well, Kathy... *Baby Bop, BJ, Barney , & Kids: We feel special too! *(the music starts for "Everyone is Special") *Barney: You are special, you're the only one. You're the only one like you. There isn't another in the whole wide world who can do the things you do. *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: 'Cause you are special, special. Everyone is special. Everyone in his or her own way. Oh, you are special, special. Everyone is special. Everyone in his or her own way. You're important, oh you really are. You're the only one like you. The world is better just because you're here. You should know that we love you. 'Cause you are special, special. Everyone is special. Everyone in his or her own way. Oh, you are special, special. Everyone is special. Everyone in his or her own way. *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Everyone? *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: Everyone in his or her own way. *(Music ends) *Barney: Once again, thanks for a wonderful party! And remember, I love you! *Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: We love you too, Barney! *(the music starts for "I Love You") *Barney: I love you. You love me. We're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, & Kids: I love you. You love me. We're best friends like friends should be with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? *BJ: I guess we should be going. Bye, Barney! Bye, everyone! *Baby Bop: Bye! *(Baby Bop & BJ leave) *Kathy: I guess we should be going , too. Bye, Barney! *(the kids leaves) *Kathy: Oh, and i'll have a good rest of my birthday. *( Kathy turns out the lights) *(Barney goes back to a doll and winks) Category:Custom Scripts